heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Year of the Mouse
June 9, 1965 |color_process=Metrocolor |runtime=6:00 |movie_language=English |preceded_by=Of Feline Bondage |followed_by=The Cat's Me-Ouch! }} The Year of the Mouse is a Tom and Jerry cartoon released in 1965, directed and produced by Chuck Jones, with animation by Dick Thompson, Ben Washam, Don Towsley, and Ken Harris. Plot Whilst Tom is sleeping, Jerry and an unnamed grey mouse on a chimney top, decide to play mean tricks on Tom. The grey mouse uses a fishing line to lower Jerry to the bottom of the chimney. Jerry hits Tom with a fly swatter, leaving it in Tom's hand, and the grey mouse quickly reels him in, making Tom believe that he hit himself in his sleep. Tom goes back to sleep without thinking of it anymore. Later, Jerry is lowered down the chimney holding a revolver. The gun placed in Tom's hands while he's laying on this back and has a string tied to its trigger. As Jerry is reeled up, he pulls the string to the gun's trigger and has the gun fire and waking Tom up, who is surprised to think he shot at himself in his sleep. Panicking at this, he shakes the gun in his hand setting it off and narrowly missing his head. Unable to figure it out, he just goes back to sleep. But as he does, the mice pull off their next trick. They drill a hole through the ceiling and lower a noose on Tom. Tom wakes up and looks around, getting the noose around his neck. Just as he goes back to sleep, the mice lower the other end of the rope onto Tom's hand, which he takes notice. He peers at the rope on the chandelier and then he tugs it slightly twice and it slightly pulls his neck. He quickly panics as he gets the noose off of his head, but after he gets it off, the mice then unscrew the chandelier from the ceiling and it falls right on top of Tom's head. Tom then gives a quick laugh before he faints and falls flat on his back. The two mice prepare their next trick. As Tom is going back to sleep, the mice place a knife in his hands. Then Jerry opens a bottle of ketchup and pours some onto the end of the knife and then some onto Tom's chest. When Tom wakes up, he sees the stained knife in his hand and thinks that the knife is covered in blood, so panics and leans against the wall. Then he clenches his chest and sees ketchup on his hand. Thinking that it's blood, he quickly concludes that he had stabbed himself in his sleep. Tom rushes into the bathroom and grabs a first aid kit, which he uses to tighten his neck. When he does, he inflates himself like a balloon and floats up onto the ceiling. As he does, he floats out of the bathroom and back in the living room where he notices the bottle of ketchup on the table. Then he tastes the ketchup on his chest and realizes it's a trick and starts laughing, but as he does, the medical instrument he used on his neck loosens and he starts to deflate, flying around the room until he lands on his pillow. As Jerry makes fun of Tom's predicament, he notices the bow and arrow on the ground. This time, they set Tom inside the bow as he is asleep. After Jerry signals the grey mouse to pull him back up, Tom stretches, which stretches the bow and causes it to launch him through the hallway, crashing through a vent in the wall, down a pipe, into the furnace, getting launched through another pipe and then out the stove pipe chimney on the roof. The two mice watch Tom as he flies in the air and down the chimney they are standing on. Then they look down the chimney to see the aftermath of their latest prank, but then they are ambushed by Tom pointing the gun straight at them. Later, Jerry and the grey mouse are trapped in a bottle. If they remove the cork to get out, it will pull a string which the other end is tied to the trigger of the gun, and if it's pulled, then they would both be shot. The two just sit angrily as Tom takes a quiet nap, using his tail to cool himself off with a fan. External links * * Category:1965 animated films Category:Tom and Jerry short films Category:Films directed by Chuck Jones Category:1960s American animated films Category:1960s comedy films